Typhlosion's Debt
by Latias7076
Summary: The renowned leader of the feared Inferno Claw, Typhlosion, has been haunted by dreams of a future event that will shake up tensions and trust. With Charizard and Ninetales at her side, nothing can stop her!


_A howl of outrage and paroxysm whipped through the sullen, still air that wrapped around a looming tower. At the highest tower peak, two pokemon were silhouetted against the waning moon. The first was a tall, lean looking Pokemon with glowing red eyes and a mane of searing flames. The other towered over the first pokemon, with a sweeping tail. Time and space began to distort as the battle drew on, threatening to befall the world in ruin. The wispy moonlight seemed to tease with the fur on the behemoth. Another roar sounded from the lesser pokemon, mental pain blasted through it's body. In a state of fury and desperation from its fate, it slashed out with burning claws, lacerating the other's thigh. Finally, having enough time toying with the other Pokemon, the wispy Pokemon's head pendant glowed with a supreme, almost malevolent power. Then it was released, and the other pokemon's last thoughts and hopes for the future vanished, as a agonizing, searing, and excruciating feeling ended it's life._

Typhlosion yelped and re-awoken to the sound of a fart. Sigh, I'm.. home? She looked around, disoriented for a moment, them cleared her head as a atrocious stench filled her senses. "Ugh… Charizard,.. Geez!" she muttered behind her massive paw as she groped for the window latch. Finally she heard a click, then a relieving gust of wind knocked the smell away. Charizard groaned and flipped on his side, huge wings knocking the lamp- their only source of light in the little town, which they rested in -over the side of the bed. Typhlosion groaned inwardly. "Little frustrated, are we now.. Little mane?" the silky voice interrupted her thoughts. She tried to stifle another sigh, and it came out as a snort. Then she retorted, "How could you not Ninetails!?" He only shrugged his shoulders, ruffling his tails, which only pissed Typhlosion even more. She looked away in disgust and clambered back into bed, thoughts of her latest dream flashed into her mind. She muttered aloud, trying to reason with herself, "It's the dream I always have, what could it mean?" She glanced at Ninetails, but he was silent, meditating in a shaft of moonlight. Whenever she needed him he was always unresponsive. Finally, Typhlosion fell asleep, and hoped she the dream wouldn't come again.

Charizard yawned massively, waking her from a dead sleep. She heard his great feet clobber on the bark floor. Then a roar sounded from him, then…nothing. Back on his daily flights I guess, Typhlosion's mind wandered, the roar reminding her of the horrible` night she had. She looked at where Ninetales normally slept, and saw.. Nothing. What a disgrace…guess I'm making breakfast.. Again. She dragged her feet to the fireplace, then went out to gather berries. Once she had gathered enough from Oran Forest, Typhlosion mixed the berries together in flamed water and Gloom Syrup. A large thump indicated Charizard was back. "Mmmmmm! Something smells good!" As if on cue, Ninetales seemed to materialize from the corner of the room. "Yes, very good indeed!" She set them up on a mat made from Seviper skins, and carefully poured it into the small wooden mugs. As they got settled, Charizard questioned "Hey, how come we got no lighting in here?" Typhlosion whipped her head to meet Charizard's, and even in the weak sunlight, he could see her eyes glare coldly. His eyes widened and he looked to where the lamp lay, shattered. "Ooookaayy, I guess we could deal without lighting for a day…" . Ninetailes chuckled, and then said, "Well I suppose that we could start to…" "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!" Typhlosion roared, closer to losing her temper, them ever. Then she stormed out the door, making a picture fall. "That will be 900 poke!" Charizard hollered. A bellow answered his retort. "Wow, what got her tail in a twist.." Charizard grumbled, and picked up the broken lamp. "She'll be back, I'm sure." Ninetales said, calmly.

Typhlosion was still in a maddened rage as she stomped to the nearby Mt. Bristle. She needed to break something. Then she watched a Starly fly overhead, and then she jumped and grabbed it out of the air. "Hey.. What are you doin'!" the Starly squeaked, and was limp with shock. "Hush!" Typhlosion's voice was gravely as it reverted to normal. "… If you do something to anger me, you'll wish you hadn't!" "Whoa, what got you're tail in a twist?" The Starly said, echoing Charizard. "Well, I had a fairly crappy night, and I can't really get over it, and then my teammate had to bring up a personal issue, I wish not to speak about!" Typhlosion tried to explain, without scaring death out of the Starly. It didn't work, he stayed silent hoping she would let him down soon. She sighed, "I guess you're no help.." she muttered and threw the starling pokemon up in the air. Shock filled his movements and he had to flap clumsily to regain his balance again. Typhlosion kept going on, slashing everything in her way. Finally, her pent up anger couldn't contain itself no more. She lifted her head and blasted an inferno of flames into the sky. Satisfied, she continued her walk, no caring if people in Treasure Town saw the blast. True to her thought, as she scaled the cliff, she felt the weird sensation of Pokemon following her. She quickly turned around, prepared for a fight. The two Pokemon held up their badge, they were an exploration team, like her.

The larger pokemon, a Bulbasaur spoke up first, "Hey you, we finally found you, you stinking outlaw!" Hmph an outlaw, she laughed to herself, what had Treasure Town done now? The second one, an Eevee, said nothing. Odd, was she totally frightened out of her mind? Typhlosion wondered. Then casting all thoughts behind, she got up into a relaxed state, and said something she knew they wouldn't believe, "Hey, calm down, I'm just a solo exploration team member." She innocently showed them her silver rank. "Well, no matter how real your badge might look, we are still going to apprehend you!" The dinosaur like pokemon growled. "Fine!, See if you can try" Typhlosion retorted. Flames sprouted around her neck, and her eyes seemed to be live burning coals. Bulbasaur shrank back in fear, then with a glance at the Eevee, quickly regained it's composure. "I'm not scared of you!" he managed to spit out. Typhlosion laughed, "See that you keep that attitude!" The Bulbasaur lashed out his Vine whips to try and keep the larger pokemon from moving. She quickly grabbed them with burning claws. The Eevee tried a head butt, thinking she was momentarily distracted. Typhlosion kicked out, stunning the Eevee in mid-flight. "How come you are so strong?!" The Bulbasaur squeaked in alarm, as he tried to escape her steel grip. She ignored him, and was ready to cruelly, fry him to a crisp. She opened her mouth to inflame him, "I wouldn't do that" said a voice she knew well. "Charizard" she muttered annoyed. She looked up and watched the flaming dragon alight on the rocky floor. "Oh, Yay, another rescue team, help me with this outlaw!" the Bulbasaur exclaimed and new strength filled his actions. "Sorry kiddo, but that's our outlaw, your talking to!" he said smugly. "Come on, Charizard!" she said rolling her eyes. "Why did you chase me here?" Remember, we had to go to Midnight Forest, and deal with a Beedrill problem!?" Charizard shot back. Typhlosion started to wander in her mind, which gave him his answer. "So you really are part of a exploration team! I'm sorry I doubted you" The Bulbasaur was shocked and amazed that she wasn't lying . "We, are the amazing Inferno Claw!" Charizard flounced. "Ninetales is already there I assume?" Typhlosion asked . "You got it!" Charizard exclaimed. Then Typhlosion turned back to the twosome, "I'm sorry about that." "And we are as well, we should of never doubted you" The Bulbasaur admitted. "Hmmm, well since there was no outlaw, you are just going to have to make one up. It would be too suspicious if you guys came back with no one… I got it!, say that team Inferno Claw took over the job for you!" She continued. "Ok sure, we will do that, come-on Eevee, lets go back." Bulbasaur said. "And we are Team Leaf Storm by the way" he continued. "Here, take this before you go." Typhlosion handed over 1,000 Poke. "Wow, are you sure.." Bulbasaur said uncertainty. "…I am sure. Good luck to you Leaf Storm!" Typhlosion said with genuine warmth. "Hey that was our money for those red Gummis !" Charizard said in shock. "Hush!" she shot back. He only muttered a curse, and flared open his wings. "Hop on…" , he said, already dreading her weight. Purposefully she slipped on his lean back. He whipped his head around, glared, and met the burning coal eyes that shone with amusement. Then Typhlosion clambered up and Charizard flared his wings and were on their way to Midnight Forest.

As was expected, Ninetales was there, and for the first time ever, was impatiently tapping his foot. Smugness shone in his face, masking the pure fury in his eyes. "You…, do you two have any idea how long I have been waiting!!??" Charizard gave Typhlosion a dirty look, and she only chuckled, "We had some problems in Mt. Bristle, and this one wouldn't stop complaining about my weight." He rolled his eyes, and went to the Kangaskhan Rock to gather supplies. Ninetales huffed and stood up, watching Typhlosion with red garnet eyes. She shrugged sheepishly and called for them to assemble. "Ok, team" she said gazing at both of them with an iron stare, "Have we got everything?" "Yeah…, but we are missing 1,000 poke…" Charizard trailed off, glumly. Both Ninetales and Typhlosion looked at him, then at each other. Okaaay.. , that settles it, Off we go!!!" Typhlosion ended the command with a roar. They crashed through the soft, undergrowth, slashing away brambles and tree leaves. The farther they went in, the dimmer the forest got as the searing sun disappeared behind the dense treetops. They kept on going ahead, eyes glowing in the little light. Ninetales began to clear the empty air, filled with crunching sounds from crushed branches with his voice, "Well, I sense we are getting close….. Auagh!!" He had fallen into a thorn bush. "Aww look at that , the wily Ninetales has gotten stuck, need help?" Typhlosion mocked holding out a paw. Ninetales flipped out, "Help me out of here you nincompoops!!" "Charizard, help him, I can't be bothered to help "Little Tailed" she retorted beginning to walk away. Charizard snorted a little fire ball, and disintegrated the bush. Ninetales shook himself loose and watched Typhlosion's shape get smaller in the dense woodland. "Better go after her" he warned Charizard. "lest she will make a scene." Charizard only muttered a foul word before chasing after her. Finally the threesome reached a clearing, after confirming no threats, they searched the area for any signs of Beedrill. "Well here's a nest." Charizard said claws gently dragging it down from the tree. "Are you idiotic!!?" Ninetales growled, "Never, and I mean never, detach a nest no matter what lives in it!" he continued. "Oh, well…" Charizard fumbled with the right words to say. Wordlessly he threw the nest into a nearby bush. Now it was Typhlosion's turn to glare at him. "Are you nuts!!!?" she raged. "You almost hit me with that thing!" Before she could elaborate her sentence, millions of Beedrill seemed to be coming after them. Charizard's eyes opened wide as he watched their tiny bodies come closer. "There is no way we could duck, or flee, so only one other option, FLAME THEM!!!!" Typhlosion screamed. All three of them opened their maws and shot blasts of flames at the onslaught of bugs coming at them. Many were fried, but some managed to dodge the attack and hurry on toward them. Using teamwork, Ninetails and Charizard flipped up and slashed around in flaming circles. Typhlosion caught any stragglers, careful of their stings. Soon the massive grapple ended and the threesome were panting and aching all over from bruises and stings. "Well that worked out great!" Charizard said brightly. Ninetales nodded his head. "We have done well, I guess it's Mission Clear!" "Hey, where's Typhlsosion, shouldn't she be here?" Charizard looked around. "Guys, check this out!" she said bounding into view. They followed, unsure of what this meant. Then they stopped by a low gravely wall filled with groves and points. "It looks like an ancient ruin, and it's in Braille." "Hmmm, interesting…" Ninetales trailed off, examining the stone wall with a critical eye. Charizard lost interest after a minute and turned to go, Ninetales then followed. He looked back and called Typhlosion's name. But she was lost in thought. She looked up, and felt a foreboding wind caress her fur. How do I know this place? she wondered. "Hey come on!, Typhlosion, are you mind-struck!?" Charizard called. She shook her head and followed them back

After getting a very generous reward, they headed to Treasure Town's many shops. "It's Team Inferno Claw!" a resident yelped in amazement. "Wow, Team Inferno Claw, did you guys really apprehend a vicious outlaw?" another exclaimed. Typhlosion and Charizard looked at each other, knowing the real truth, then Charizard walked over to the Kecleon Brothers Shop, to buy two red Gummis. Ninetales stalked around proudly, waiting for Typloshion and Charizard to finish buying. " We will stay here for tonight." Typhlosion announced cheerfully. "Deal!!" Charizard said immediately, knowing he could always go for a fresh supply of food. Ninetales was staring at Xatu's Appraisal, and at the gems he had for sale. "Ninetales I know you want those gems, but your not getting them!" Typlosion snapped playfully. "Huh, what?" he whipped his head around in surprise. "Don't play dumb with me.." she retorted. He sighed, and went to follow Charizard. That night, after a long day with tales, and lore. Typhlosion crashed into the warm, soft beds prepared for them by the neighboring Staravia and Staraptor. She began to dream. She dreamed she was back in the midnight forest. This time the moon shone bright directly overhead. She looked at the runes with prickling curiosity. Typhlosion's clawed paw seemed to reach out and gently brush away the tiny pebble lodged between the stone paw's left claw. The stone wall began to glow iridescently, and a sudden wind picked up. The feeling of foreboding was coming back to her again. With a gasp she jumped back, the wall was splitting and the ground heaved and cracked. A winding staircase lead to a looming tower that seemed very familiar. She was ready to take a step when a massive bellow sounded from the top of the tower. Typlosion yelped, and woke to find Ninetales shaking her awake. "There is a crisis in the Town!"

"Wha…?" She mumbled incoherently, mind numb from sleep. "DANGER IN THE TOWN!. Are you that dumb!??" he screamed. The insult woke her up and she was ready to slice Ninetale's furious expression. No one ever called her dumb, unless they didn't mean it. When Ninetales saw her twisted furious glare, he stepped a few feet back. A roar, Charizard's, sounded in the plaza. She quickly rolled out of the flattened moss, feathers, and leaves. Soon they saw wildfire spread through the town, and three shadows raced past them. Ninetales closed his eyes and teleported directly in front of them. "So, where are "you" going!?" he said dangerously. Charizard alighted on the ground next to him. The three Pokemon backed up, right into Typhlosion. "Going somewhere pretties?" she mocked. The three Pokemon were specified as a Ponyta, a Shuppet, and a Purugly. The Purugly regained it's posture and glared menacingly, "We might be if you got out of our way!" "Not in a million years!", Charizard exclaimed, surprised at this pokemon's arrogance. "The fire here was all our fault I'll give you that . But it's your buddy here who tried to flame us!" it continued as if he hadn't spoken. "I'll admit, I did breathe a few flames…" Charizard looked away, ashamed. Ninetales looked reproachfully at him, a lecture would be said later. "Now, that you have tried to let this crime go unpunished, where would you of headed next?" Typhlosion growled in annoyance. Now the trembling Ponyta spoke, "I only wanted the gems in that weird shop…" Ninetales glared at it, clearly jealous. "… so I flamed it, and that scary seeing eye pokemon came out, and almost brainwashed me..!" Then the Ponyta cowered down expecting a blow from either one of them. Then there was a noise, sounding like hundreds of pokemon on a stampede. The Guild's crew was here! Now the Purugly stepped back, clearly outnumbered. "Drat!.." it cursed. Magnezone hovered down to the ground, "Well Purugly, you finally dare show your face here!" it exclaimed in surprise. "Mangezone!" it spat the words at him. Tension rose, as unanswered questions popped in everyone's minds. Before anyone could make a move, the ground began to fissure underneath them. "Everyone, run to high ground!" Chatot screeched. And he flew away to the guild, followed by a panicky rush of town's pokemon. Charizard took to the air with Typhlosion and surveyed the area making sure all the pokemon got away safely. Suddenly all was quiet ,and wary pokemon tested the ground and looked around, confused. "Well that's over… hey where'd that Purugly go!?" Charizard gasped. Magnezone glided over to him and said to all the townsfolk, " Fear not, for Purugly had be confiscated." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "We should get back to bed." Ninetales announced. Adrenaline was soon spent, and the trio could barely stand. Going back to their original sleeping area they all crashed to their beds.

Her dreams were trying to tell her something. She realized this as she had the exact same dream again. Only this time she was on the first step up the cascading tower where she left off. Hoping she wouldn't be awoken, she quickly clambered up the intricate steps. Then the ground heaved and the world swayed in Typhlosion's vision. Somehow she was able to climb all the way to the top, and she saw the silhouette that her dreams had always shrouded. Then the tremors got worse, till the world felt like it was breaking in half. Aghast she took a step back and heard a voice in her dream say, full of meloncholy, "Since the collapsing of time, and the failure of space, it has angered Arcues to the point of almost fatal madness. It rampages on the top of the tower, waiting for the Chosen One to arise to it's challenge. But beware, as the waning moon reaches its highest height, Arceus will gain full power, and will be unstoppable." Now she knew what she had to do, and was awoken by Charizard this time. "We have to go move to higher ground!" he said hoarsely. I have to go to that place, least the world will turn to ruin. Typhlosion's mind raced. She made her escape as the quake worsened. Soon after an atrocious, shaky, and adrenaline filled trek to Midnight forest, the shaking stopped. Typhlosion quickly raced inside, being nicked by brambles and scratched by thorns. Soon the clearing sped into view, and she scouted out for the stone wall. Upon reaching it she felt the feeling of foreboding once more. Instinctively she raised her paw, and scratched away the pebble. Her dream unfolded as the stair appeared in the sudden fog. As she climbed the narrow stair she couldn't help thinking that she was doing exactly what her inevitable death proclaimed in the dreams. Then she reached the top and found The large pokemon. It seemed to know why she was there. It got into battle stance immediately. She did the same, and the battle for world peace had begun. Arceus was a very agile battler, even for his size. Typhlosion slashed her burning claws left and right, trying to get a cut in. But Arceuas was too fast, and the world started to crumble again. She tried not to roar with frustration, Then a roar of pain sounded, not from her, but from Arceus himself. Another blast sounded, and Typhlosion looked up in surprise. "Thought you where battling this big boy alone, huh?" came a voice that was so strikingly familiar. "Charizard…" she muttered, then raced over to join him.

Arceus was slinking toward Charizard, and this time both Typhlosion and Charizard blasted him. But each time it seemed as though it did nothing to slow him down. Arceus dashed left and right, whipping his tail to try and trip one of them. Charizard, being stupid, was tripped. Landing hard on his left leg, he couldn't get up. "Useless…" Typhlosion thought with anger, and was ready to finish off Arceus with a heat wave of fire. Before she could move, a voice sounded in her head _"Midnight…". _Startled she looked up, the moon had reached it's highest point. Arceus began to glow with a golden milky light. Mental pain blasted through her body and she screamed. Wave after wave hit her, and she crumpled, knowing this was it. Charizard… and Ninetales too… never again… fading consciousness_. _A howl of outrage filled her throat, and she blasted out "I won't let you take, the lives of all people, FOR YOUR PLEASURE!!!!!!" She staggered up, and charged full blown at Arceus, bowling him over. Almost desperate she slashed left and right, knocking Arceus's head almost senseless. Finally it was time, both Arceus and Typhlosion knew this. He blasted her with a ferocious hyper beam that agonized her screaming muscles, and mind. She never came up when she landed. " Nooo.. Typhlosion!! Charizard screamed. Then a new strength filled his futile attempts to stand up. Soon he blasted Arceus with his full power. I won't let Typhlosion's destiny die! He raged and Arceus looked like a living inferno. Then Charizard collapsed, all bravado left. He struggled not to close his eyes and sleep. Arceus crumpled after an excruciating moment. I did it, Charizard was stunned. We did it… He glanced over at Typhlosion, then raw shock came over him. Typloshion!!!! He rose to his feet and fell again, deciding to crawl, went to Typhlosion and lifted her into his lap. "Oh Typhlosion… I did my best…" "We did it,.." She wouldn't wake. Salty tears dropped down his snout, and sizzled as they dropped on Typhlosion's hot neck. "Please don't die on me, You still have to pay for that picture frame…" He sobbed knowing it was no use. Soon the waning moon dissipated on the horizon, and dawn… the beautiful dawn. But Charizard ignored it all, his focus on the pokemon he loved most. Suddenly not knowing why he did it, he lightly kissed her forehead. Then he felt movement, and startled he gasped, as Typhlosion slowly opened her eyes deliriously. "Oh, baby…" she said and her paw tentatively caressed his cheek. He wrinkled his face in disgust and surprise and slapped her cheek. Her eyes widened and refocused. Coughing, she said hoarsely "We did it.." "Yeah…" Charizard said, glad she was alive. "I thought you were...." Typhlosion stared at him arrogantly making him break his train of thought. "You really think I'm that much of a rag doll.?!" He chuckled, Then, waited for them to both get some rest. Soon they both began to get antsy, Typhlosion lifted herself out of Charizard's lap, beckoned, "Lets go, we have a lifetime of rest, and explorations to do…"

News traveled fast in the town, and they were greeted with hearty applause and cheers as Charizard and Typhlosion staggered into the town. After being treated both of them were greeted by a huge crowd, and Ninetales, who's eyes shone, with new respect. "We will be starting a legacy.." He said. Many questions arose, and they answered them one at a time, before heading back to their beds. "Charizard…, I have a question…". Typhlosion was ready to collapse, but she had to get this off her chest. He swung his head and looked at her. "I think I know what kept me alive…" "Which was…?," he replied nonchalantly. She paused for a heartbeat them continued "You.." His eyes seemed to glaze over. "What?" he said bewildered. "Nothing…" she smiled and lied back down on the soft bed. Life felt great and as for Typhlosion, she knew she would have a good night's sleep once more…

The End


End file.
